


Montagskaffee

by NekoChichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, Romance, Shy Protagonist, Yandere, Yandere Uchiha Madara
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChichi/pseuds/NekoChichi
Summary: Montags holt sich Mikou einen Cappuccino. Montags holt sich Madara einen Kaffee. Jeden Montag, um die gleiche Zeit sitzen die beiden im gleichen Café. Jeden Montag beobachtet Mikou Madara nur um zu schüchtern zu sein ihn anzusprechen.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Montagskaffee

Ah, heute ist er 5 Minuten später dran als sonst. Ich sah wieder runter auf mein Handy, der Roman schien plötzlich weniger Interessant als vorher.  _ ‘Ein schwarzer Kaffee zum hier trinken.’ _ \- das war seine normale Bestellung, sobald er seinen Kaffee hatte würde er hoch zum zweiten Stock kommen und sich in die hinterste Ecke setzen. Er würde seinen Laptop raus holen und anfangen zu arbeiten - denke ich, ich hab noch nie gesehen was genau er macht. Er würde seinen Kaffee in ruhe nebenbei trinken und nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde einen zweiten zum mitnehmen bestellen bevor er alles wieder zusammen packen würde und dann wahrscheinlich zu seinem Büro gehen würde.

Jeden Montag, die gleiche Routine und ich war nur durch einen Zufall mit einer stehen gebliebenen Uhr hier im Café um Zeit tot zu schlagen gelandet. Und dann hab ich ihn gesehen… ich sollte aufhören hierher zu kommen. Ich benehme mich wie ein Stalker. Seufzend sah ich kurz runter zur Kasse, ah er war schon auf den Stufen. Wieso mach ich das hier eigentlich? Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau, ich hab einen sicheren Job und einen stabilen Freundeskreis, nichts sollte mich dazu bringen einen Typen zu stalken nur weil er zum anbeißen aussieht!

Ich hörte die ruhigen Schritte, er ist an mir vorbei gegangen und nur der leichte Geruch von ihm blieb kurz in der Luft zurück. Gott, ich hab noch nie einen Mann getroffen der so gut roch, ich sollte wirklich nicht mehr her kommen. Mein Cappuccino war eh schon fast leer und ich muss eh in 5 Minuten los, warum wurde heute das Meeting so weit nach vorne gezogen?! Mit einem seufzen trank ich den letzten Schluck Cappuccino und schwenkte meinen Blick über den Mann der seit 2 Monaten meine Montage verbesserte und mich gleichzeitig frustrieren lies. 

Selbst auf den Weg ins Büro ließ mich der Gedanke nicht mehr los. So kann das echt nicht weiter gehen. Nächsten Montag geh ich nicht hin! Genau! Wenn ich einfach stark bleibe passiert schon nichts, ich muss mich nur am Riemen reißen! Mit einem Nicken war der Beschluss gefasst und die gesamte Woche lenkte ich mich ab wenn ich nur an ihn dachte, das muss aufhören! 

Kam Montag war meine Entschlossenheit am wanken. Ich hatte meinen Wecker so gestellt das ich pünktlich zur Arbeit kommen würde, aber stattdessen war ich noch früher als sonst aufgewacht und fühlte mich wie gerädert. Was jetzt? Wieder hinlegen und ich verschlafe wahrscheinlich, ich hatte mich inzwischen an das Koffein am Montag gewöhnt. Seufzend lag ich im Bett, starrte an die Decke und war halb am verzweifeln. Ich könnte ins Café gehen, aber dann sehe ich ihn wieder und wer weiß ob ich dann stark genug bin auch wieder einfach nur zu gehen. 

Ein blick auf die Uhr und es waren trotz meiner wirren Gedanken nur 15 Minuten vergangen. Urgh! Hin und her drehen half auch nichts, also beschloss ich mich fertig zu machen und einfach in ein anderes Café zu gehen, immerhin gab es noch mehr in der Nähe meines Büros. Langsam zog ich mich an, so viel Zeit wie möglich verschwenden damit ich weniger Zeit hab bis ich zur Arbeit muss. In der Bahn suchte ich nach weiteren Cafés in der Nähe, drei wurden mir angezeigt. 

Eines hatte schlechte Reviews, das zweite war von einer teuren Kette für die ich definitiv nicht das Geld hatte und das letzte war gegenüber von meinem Büro. Das dritte also. Von der Bahnstation aus war es nicht weit, das Gebäude sah warm aus von außen und hatte eine rustikale Einrichtung. Mein Cappuccino kam in einem Becher und vom Fenster aus hatte ich aussicht auf die Straße. Der Geschmack war etwas anders als der Cappuccino den ich gewohnt war, aber trotzdem lecker.

Was er wohl gerade macht? Nein! Einfach nicht dran denken, ich muss nur etwas zum Ablenken finden, genau mein Roman! Ich öffnete die App und klickte auf den Roman der momentan mein Interesse hielt, das Problem war nur das der männliche Hauptcharakter beschrieben wurde wie  _ Er _ . Warum?! Ich schloss den Roman wieder, trank schnell den Cappuccino, hab mir die Zunge verbrannt, und ging schließlich zur Arbeit.

Die Woche über wurde es schwieriger sich zurück zu halten. Meine Träume wurden von ihm übernommen, ich hatte das Gefühl von Entzugserscheinungen! Mist! Am Freitag wurde es nur noch schwerer, als ich das Büro verlassen hatte und an dem Café vorbeikam dachte ich ich könnte mir einen Cappuccino zum mitnehmen holen bevor ich das Wochenende auf der Couch verbrachte. Während ich in der Schlange anstand wurde es plötzlich dunkler und dann lief heißer Kaffee über meine Hände und mein Handy. 

“Shit!” Es wurde lauter um mich herum, mein Handy lag auf dem Boden in einer Pfütze Kaffee.

“Ah, entschuldigen Sie.” Eine tiefe Stimme die ich nur zu gut kannte und die bei mir weiche Knie auslöste. Ich schluckte bevor ich hoch sah, jup, hallo Traummann. Ich sah schnell wieder runter.

“Schon okay.” 

“Nein, lassen Sie mich-”

Panik! Panik! Fuck! Mit hochrotem kopf hob ich schnell mein Handy auf und drehte um bevor er den Satz zu ende bringen konnte. Cappuccino? Wer braucht den schon? Ich floh, gut, okay, schön. Ich kann nie wieder in dieses Café! Fuck, peinlich! Auf halben Wege Heim merkte ich zum ersten Mal das pochen in meinen Händen und das leichte Brennen von Tränen in meinen Augen.

Man, warum ich? Wieso muss immer mir irgendwas passieren das so verdammt peinlich ist? Ich war froh als ich endlich zuhause war, die Tür war schwer aufzuschließen mit den verbrannten Händen, also ließ ich erstmal lauwarmes und dann langsam kälteres Wasser über meine Hände laufen bevor ich meine alte Brandcreme raus holte. Hände vorerst versorgt kümmerte ich mich um mein Handy, trocknen, über Nacht in Reis liegen lassen und hoffen das es noch funktionierte.

Mein handy funktionierte, aber es funktionierte nicht mehr einwandfrei. Gut, neues Handy muss also her, das alte war gerade mal 1 Jahr alt! Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen träumte ich mehr und mehr von Ihm, seine Stimme, die dunklen Augen, die langen Haare, große Hände die meine ohne Probleme halten könnten. Mist! Wieso lässt mich das nicht los? Warum kann ich nicht einfach weg gehen? 

Frustriert und gestresst von mir selbst kam ich Montag zu spät ins Büro, wo mir gleich gesagt wurde das ich Krank aussehe und nach Hause gehen soll wenn ich andere nicht anstecken möchte. Eine kurze Erklärung das ich nur von etwas privatem gestresst wurde und ich durfte auf Arbeit bleiben. Die Woche fühlte sich gezogen und als wieder Freitag war hatte ich Augenringe, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Wenn ich schlafe träume ich von ihm, wenn ich wach bin kann ich mich wenigstens ablenken.

Also hielt ich mich wach bis ich kaum zwei Stunden schlaf jede Nacht hatte. Das neue Handy was ich mir geholt hatte war Wasserdicht, ich muss das gleiche nicht nochmal erleben. Kurz vor Feierabend kamen einige meiner Kollegen vorbei, lachend und miteinander reden bis sie kurz hinter meinem Schreibtisch anhielten.

“Ah, Mikou, hast du Lust mit uns was trinken zu gehen? Vielleicht lenkt dich das etwas ab und du kannst mal wieder richtig schlafen?”

“Uhm…” Ich überlegte kurz, vielleicht würde das ja helfen? Ausprobieren kann ja nicht schaden, oder? “Ja, wieso nicht? Gebt ihr mir ein paar Minuten damit ich das hier noch fertig machen kann?”

“Klar, wir warten in der Lounge unten.” Ich nickte, gut. 

Trinken hieß für meine Arbeitskollegen in einen Club gehen, einen Tisch reservieren und Flaschen statt Runden zu kaufen. Die Musik war laut, wenn auch nicht ganz mein Geschmack, aber tanzen konnte man dazu. Ja, eine gute Idee, ablenken mit anderen Menschen. Ino, eine Kollegin aus der PR-Abteilung, zog mich ins Bad und machte sich einen Spaß daraus mich zu schminken, meine Haare um zu stylen und meine Bluse etwas tiefer aufzuknöpfen als ich wirklich angenehm fand, als sie sich umdrehte knöpfte ich zwei Knöpfe schnell wieder zu. 

“Mikou! Wozu hast du Sie denn wenn du sie nicht zeigst?”

“Zeigen stört mich ja nicht, aber alles zeigen muss ich auch nicht.” Sie verdrehte Ihre Augen.

“Fein, nicht jeder hat mein Selbstbewusstsein!” 

“Mikou gehört eher zur niedlichen Sorte, meinst du nicht Ino?” Sakura, Assistenz der Chefin und Ino’s Kindheitsfreundin soweit ich weiß.

“Hmm…” Ino betrachtete mich bevor sie nickte. “Ja, aber die Jacke bekommst du trotzdem erst wieder wenn wir gehen!”

“Nimm’s ihr nicht übel, sie meint’s gut auch wenn das nicht immer so rüber kommt.”

“Schon okay, vielleicht hat sie ja recht.” Sakura sah mich für eine Sekunde überrascht an bevor sie grinste und Ihren Arm um meine Schulter legte. 

“Wir sollten öfter was zusammen machen!” Damit zog sie mich zurück in den Club, zu dem reservierten Tisch wo der Rest mit den ersten vier Flaschen Wein auf uns wartete. 

“Whoooo! Mikou, das letzte mal dass du so rausgeputzt warst war auf der Jahresgala letztes Jahr!”

“Ich nehm das mal als Kompliment Kudou.” Er gab mir nur ein Zwinkern, ah ich sollte das wirklich genießen. Der Abend schien zu verfliegen, an einem Punkt hatten die Mädels mich auf die Tanzfläche gezogen, als wir zum Tisch zurück kamen hatten die Männer irgendwoher einen Schokoladenbrunnen bekommen. 

Es war am nächsten Morgen das ich zuhause ankam, fertig und betrunken zog ich nur kurz meine Schuhe aus bevor ich mich ins Bett fallen ließ und einschlief. 

In der Nacht von Samstag zu Sonntag wachte ich wieder auf, ich hatte die ganze Zeit über keinen Traum, oder keinen an den ich mich erinnern konnte. Entspannt endlich wieder holte ich mir nur eine Wasserflasche bevor ich mich wieder hinlegte und bis Sonntagvormittag durch schlief. Sonntag suchte ich mir einen neuen Roman, der Protagonist war blond und somit eine gute Ablenkung von ihm. 

Die Wochen flossen ineinander, ich fühlte mich besser, ging öfter mal mit Kollegen am Freitag etwas trinken und traf mich mit Freunden außerhalb der Arbeit so oft es ging. Die Ablenkung funktionierte super, auch wenn ich mit der Zeit ein komisches Gefühl bekam. Mein gefühl schien richtig gelegen zu haben als Ino mir und Sakura ein Foto zeigte von dem momentanen Partner unserer Firma.

Fuck, wie eine Bombe explodierte alles was ich mit mühe verdrängt hatte und ich verschluckte mich an meinem Tee. Der Typ den ich nicht aus dem Kopf bekam war Madara Uchiha, der nächste Kopf des Uchiha Clans und einer der erfolgreichsten Männer der Stadt. Ja, ich hatte wirklich ins Klo gegriffen. Verknallt in den Mann den die halbe Stadt heiraten möchte und der jedes mal deutlich zeigte dass er nicht interessiert war. Es gab sogar das Gerücht dass er in einer Beziehung mit den Senju-Brüdern war - also beiden gleichzeitig.

“Ich hab ihn nur kurz gesehen, aber wenn ich nicht mit Sai zusammen würde, würde ich mir den krallen!” Ino kennt keine Scham.

“Mah, Uchiha sind alle gleich, du verpasst nichts.” Sakura rollte die Augen und trank einen Schluck von Ihrem Eistee.

“Nur weil du mit Sasuke aufgewachsen bist heißt es nicht das du Uchiha-Expertin bist!” Sakura grinste und zuckte die Schultern.

“Hey Mikou! Du findest ihn auch heiß oder?!” Ino drückte mir ihr Handy fast ins Gesicht.

“Kann ich mich enthalten?” Ah, meine Stimme war etwas brüchig und ich nahm schnell einen Schluck Tee um nicht weiter reden zu müssen. Ino schnaubte, verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf ehe sie ihr Handy mit dem Bildschirm nach unten auf den Tisch legte.

“Eine Schande das er schwul ist.” Murmelte sie und nahm wieder ihr Handy, ihre Finger tippten schnell. “Ah, ich treff mich noch mit Sai, bis später.” Und weg war sie. Für ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille. Ich biss nervös auf meine Lippe, okay, war klar das ich den Mann mögen muss bei dem ich keine Chance im gesamten Universum habe.

“Uchiha werden überbewertet. Die Männer sind fast alle emotional zurückgeblieben und die Frauen sind unglaublich neugierig.” 

“Uhm, okay?” Wieso erzählt sie mir das? Sakura sah mich einen Moment lang an ehe sie seufzte.

“Mikou, soll ich dir jemanden vorstellen?”

“Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?”

“Als Ino dir das Bild gezeigt hat und erklärt hat wer das ist sah es aus als ob dein Gehirn explodiert ist… und dann hast du mehr und mehr ausgesehen als ob du in Depression verfällst.”

“Uhm… wenn ich dir etwas erzähle, kannst du es nur für dich behalten?” 

“Klar, aber lass uns nicht hier reden wenn es ein Geheimnis sein soll. Komm mit, wir können in einen der Konferenzräume gehen.” Sakura nahm mich mit in einen der obersten Stockwerke, mit abgeschlossener Tür erzählte ich ihr wie ich Madara getroffen hatte, das ich nicht wusste wer er ist und das er so etwas wie ein Bann auf mich hatte. Ich ließ die leicht Stalkerischen Gedanken aus.

“Ah, das ist normal. Als ich noch kleiner war hatte Sasuke seinen Bann auf mir, irgendwie können Uchiha das von Geburt an.”

“Bist du immer noch… du weißt schon?”

“Nein. Als Sasuke für ein paar Jahre zu einem entfernten Verwandten ziehen musste wurde es besser, aber gebrochen war der Bann erst als er zurückkam und mir direkt gesagt hat dass er nichts von mir möchte was über Freundschaft hinaus geht. Das Jahr danach war schwer, aber irgendwann hab ich gelernt loszulassen. Seit dem geht’s mir super, ich brauch keinen Mann damit es mir besser geht.” 

Bis zum Ende meiner Pause blieben wir noch in dem Konferenzraum und ich bekam ein paar mehr Tipps von Sakura wie man damit umgehen konnte das der Bann sich wenigstens lockerte.

Etwas erleichtert verlief die Woche normal weiter, Ino brachte jedes mal wenn ich sie sah Madara ins Gespräch. Inzwischen hatte Sie tatsächlich mal mit ihm geredet und jedes mal schien sie einen besseren und besseren Eindruck zu haben. Ich hielt mich mehr und mehr zurück mit Ino in Kontakt zu kommen, Sakura half mir zum Glück wann sie konnte.

Das Gute war dass mein Abteil der Firma nichts mit externen Partnern zu tun hatte. Bei Freitag war das Gesprächsthema von gefühlt allen Frauen in der Firma nur noch Madara Uchiha. 

_ Oh wie gut er aussieht!  _

_ Oh wie begabt er ist! _

_ Oh wie gut sein Familienhintergrund ist!  _

_ Oh wie reich er ist! _

Ich war am spielen mit dem Gedanken mir Ohrstöpsel zu holen. Mehr als erleichtert machte ich mich nach Feierabend auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, mit der Bahn zurück fahren, dann nur kurz einkaufen und dann entspannen mit dem neusten Roman meiner lieblings Autorin! Der protagonist hatte laut Kurzbeschreibung rote Haare, ich hielt mich mehr und mehr fern von Romanen die Ihren Hauptcharakter schwarze Haare gaben, auch wenn ich die Geschichte eigentlich lesen wollte.

Vielleicht hätte ich wieder ein komisches Gefühl bemerken sollen, vielleicht hab ich es unterbewusst als Hunger abgetan, aber als ich in der Lounge ankam und schon fast aus der Firma war wurde ich aufgehalten.

“Ah, Mikou, warte mal kurz.” Ich drehte mich um, gehofft hatte ich das es nur Ino war, stattdessen war Ino in Begleitung von Madara Uchiha, sowie mehreren anderen Männern die wahrscheinlich zu seiner Firma gehörten.

“Ich bin eigentlich schon ausgestempelt, Ino.” Ich biss auf meine Lippe, das war kein Hunger in meinem Magen, das war nervosität. Ich kann die Blicke spüren wie sie in mich reinbohren.

“Du hattest mir und Sai doch letztens ein restaurant hier in der Nähe empfohlen, mir fällt der Name nicht mehr ein.”

“Ah, das  _ Ise Sueyoshi _ , Ich schick dir den Namen nochmal als Nachricht, ich muss los, aber schönes Wochenende wünsch ich dir.” Schnell weg! Ino abwimmeln ist nicht leicht, aber wenn man den Überraschungseffekt hat funktioniert es manchmal, Sakura gibt gute Tipps um mit Ino eine Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten auch wenn es etwas anstrengend ist. In der Bahn suchte ich schnell noch mal den Link raus zu dem Restaurant und schickte Ino eine Nachricht.

_ Das Restaurant: “Ise Sueyoshi - XXXX-XXXXXXXXX” [Link] - gesendet 16:27 Uhr _

Als ich nach dem Einkaufen zu hause ankam merkte ich das ich immer noch ein komisches Gefühl hatte, aber hier sollte doch nichts passieren können? Immerhin war ich zuhause. Ignorieren! Einfach weg ignorieren! 

Trotz dem komischen Gefühl passierte am Wochenende nichts, aber Montag war das komische Gefühl immer noch da. Noch etwas müde ging ich auf das Gebäude zu, aber bevor ich über die Straße konnte war plötzlich ein Arm vor mir. Verwirrt sah an dem Arm lang, an einem Ende war eine Hand die einen Kaffeebecher zum mitnehmen hielt, am anderen Ende war ein Mann… Madara Uchiha?! Ich fühlte mich plötzlich sehr viel wacher und nahm einen Schritt zurück.

“Guten Morgen, Sie heißen Mikou, richtig?” Ich nickte unterbewusst.

“Uh, ja, ich arbeite in der Materialien Abteilung. Uhm, guten Morgen.” Was… was passiert hier gerade?

“Hmm, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, ich habe einen Cappuccino bekommen statt einem Kaffee, würden Sie mir den abnehmen?” Was? Wieso hat er dann nichts im Café gesagt? 

“Erm, wenn Sie keinen Cappuccino trinken muss ich den fürchte ich wegschmeißen.”

“Ich mag Cappuccino.” Wieso muss ich immer ohne vorher nachzudenken reden in solchen Situationen?

“Sie tun mir einen großen Gefallen, danke. Lassen Sie mich das mit einem Essen zurückzahlen?” Was zur Hölle?

“D-Das ist nicht nötig! Ich tue Ihnen auch keinen Gefallen, ich helfe ja nur das kein Nahrungsmittel verschwendet wird.” Haben seine Augenbrauen gerade nach unten gezuckt?

“Natürlich, aber ich schulde Ihnen immer noch etwas dafür das ich Kaffee über ihre Hände geschüttet habe. Sie haben keine schweren Verletzungen davon, richtig?” Wieso war er plötzlich so nah? Ich zuckte zusammen als warme Hände plötzlich meine hielten und der Becher in meine Hand gegeben wurde.

“Uhm, nein…” Ich zog meine Hände zurück, wieso ist mir so warm? Gott ich bin wahrscheinlich knallrot!

“Hmm.” Ich konnte nur noch den Boden anstarren. “Wann haben Sie heute Feierabend?”

“Um 16 Uhr, wieso?” Wieso antworte ich einfach?! Oh man, ich kann meine verzweiflung fühlen, ich will einfach nur fliehen bevor irgendwas falsches aus meinem Mund kommt!

“Gut, Um 16 Uhr lade ich Sie zum Essen ein, Sie können mich in der Lounge treffen.” Und dann war er weg. Was? Was?! Verwirrt starrte ich in die Richtung in die er plötzlich verschwunden war. Wie komm ich da jetzt raus? Sakura! Ich muss Sakura fragen! Etwas übereilt überquerte ich wie Straße und lief in die Firma, stempelte mich ein und versuchte Sakura anzurufen. 

Sakura ist viel beschäftigt als Assistenz, aber sie kann oft ans Telefon gehen falls es etwas wegen der Firma ist. Ich hatte mich in der Damentoilette vorerst versteckt.

“Mikou? Wie kommt’s das du so früh anrufst?”

“Sakura, ich hab ein Problem! Madara Uchiha will mich zum Essen einladen.” Irgendetwas am anderen Ende der Leitung ging mit einem knall kaputt.

“Wiederhol das bitte.” Sakura’s Stimme klang tiefer als sonst, wütender.

“Madara Uchiha will mich zum Essen einladen. Heute abend, direkt wenn ich Feierabend hab.” Irgendetwas anderes klang als würde es kaputt gehen. 

“Komm in deiner Pause zu mir, dann können wir genau darüber reden was passiert ist und das du tun kannst.” Es hörte sich an als ob Sakura noch etwas gesagt hatte bevor sie aufgelegt hatte. 

Mit dem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen schaffte ich es langsam durch den Vormittag bis ich Pause machen konnte. Ich denke nicht das ich etwas essen kann. Sakura hatte mir eine Nachricht geschickt das ich wieder in den Konferenzraum kommen sollte. Ich klopfte an der Tür, Sakura musterte mich kurz bevor Sie den Gang nach irgendetwas ab suchte und mich schließlich rein zog. Die Tür wurde mit einem Klicken hinter uns verschlossen.

“Okay, gut, okay, das kriegen wir irgendwie wieder gerade gebogen. Setz dich erstmal hin.” 

Sakura fing an zu reden nachdem ich mich hingesetzt hatte, sie lief noch ein zwei mal auf und ab vor dem Projektor.

“Es gibt da noch etwas was du über die Uchiha-Männer wissen solltest…” Sie stoppte und sah mich an. “Weißt du noch was ich dir gesagt hatte?”

“Uhm, das die Männer emotional nicht wie normale Menschen sind und die Frauen neugierig?” Sakura nickte, dann seufzte Sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

“Ja… und nein. Uchiha-Männer sind emotional zurückgeblieben, bis sie etwas finden was sie  _ intressant _ finden. Das kann ein Hobby sein, oder eine Person. Wenn es ein Hobby ist ist alles gut, dann verlieren Sie sich darin und werden meister in dem was sie tun.”

“Und wenn es eine Person ist?” Das mulmige Gefühl in meinem Magen wurde schlimmer.

“Wenn es eine Person ist… kann es gefährlich werden. Uchiha sind, um es nicht besser ausdrücken zu können, besitzergreifend? Ob mit oder ohne Zustimmung der Person, wenn ein Uchiha entschlossen hat das eine Person ihm oder ihr gehört tun sie alles damit die Person sie nicht verlassen kann. Unter den Uchiha gibt es viele Geschichten darüber wie ein Mann oder eine Frau ihren partner gefunden haben und diesen gekidnappt haben.”

“Was?!” Sakura ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen.

“Bei den Uchiha gilt das als reinster Liebesbeweis und es ist eine Geschichte die sie gerne ihren Kindern erzählen. Sasuke’s Mutter hat seinen Vater in ihrem Haus so lange festgehalten bis er zugestimmt hat sie zu heiraten.” Ein kalter schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

“Ich glaube, und hoffe das ich falsch liege, das Madara sich auf dich fixiert hat. Ab wann genau lässt sich schwer sagen, aber die Tatsache das er dir so oft über den Weg läuft und Kontakt mit dir hat ist etwas…” Sakura beendete den satz nicht, sie konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Ich saß wie festgefroren. Was passiert gerade mit meinem Leben?

“V-Vielleicht ist das ja alles nur Zufall? Ja, genau, Zufall! Ich hab zwei Mal mit ihm gesprochen, und ein Mal war heute morgen! V-Vielleicht will er sich wirklich nur entschuldigen? Ja?” Während ich Madara Uchiha immer noch unglaublich attraktiv finde, finde ich die Vorstellung irgendwo eingesperrt zu werden mehr als nur beunruhigend.

Sakura sah mich mit an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. Langsam stand sie auf und kam zu mir, sie musterte mich.

“Ich hoffe das du recht hast, aber Madara wurde nach ganz alter Schule erzogen soweit ich gehört habe, vielleicht ist es wirklich nur sein Ehrgefühl das befriedigt werden muss.” Das hörte sich doch schon besser an!

“Versuch nochmal heute abend abzusagen und wenn er darauf besteht schreibst du mir jede Stunde eine Nachricht, dann weiß ich bescheid wenn etwas passieren sollte und kann zur Not hoffentlich Sasuke dazu bringen zu helfen.”

“Danke dir.” 

“Wozu hat man denn Freunde.” Winkte Sakura ab.

Ich war zu nervös um etwas zu essen, und mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen schien der Nachmittag sich gleichzeitig zu ziehen und schneller auf 16 Uhr zugehen. Als es 5 vor vier war drehte sich mein Magen komplett um und ich fühlte mich als ob ich mich gleich übergeben müsste. 

“Mikou, du siehst aus als ob du gleich das Büro neu dekorierst, geh nach Hause. Die 5 Minuten machen den Braten auch nicht mehr fett.” 

“Ja, okay.” Wieso schwimmt alles so? Autsch, wo bin ich gerade gegen gelaufen? Wieso sehe ich nichts mehr?! Oh… mein Kreislauf hat aufgegeben…

\-------

Als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam hörte ich ein Piepen etwas entfernt in regelmäßigen Abständen, irgendetwas war an meinem Arm. Mein Hals fühlt sich so trocken an. 

“Sie wacht auf!” Wer? Ich kenne diese Stimme… wer war das noch? Alles hört sich so gedämpft an….

“Okay, bitte machen Sie Platz damit ich durch kann, am besten es gehen alle erst einmal raus damit die junge Damen nicht gleich einen Schock bekommt.” Eine unbekannte Stimme.

Meine Augen fühlten sich schwer an, es war anstrengend Sie zu öffnen und das Licht blendete, ich musste einige Male blinzeln bevor ich meine Augen voll öffnen konnte. Um mich herum war alles weiß, eine hellblaue Abtrennung um mein Bett und eine Frau im mittleren Alter die einen Arztkittel trug stand neben dem Bett in dem ich lag.

“Guten Morgen Miss Fuukai, erinnern Sie sich noch daran was passiert ist?” Was passiert ist?

“Ich… ich bin umgekippt? Glaube ich.”

“Mhm. Wann haben Sie das letzte mal etwas gegessen?”

“Uhm… Sonntagmittag, glaube ich?”

“Kein Wunder. Wir haben 6 Uhr morgens, es ist Dienstag. Sie sind wahrscheinlich wegen Nahrungsmangel umgekippt, sind Sie momentan im Stress? Gibt es einen Grund warum Sie nichts gegessen haben?”

“Ah, ich bin etwas gestresst… aber das ist eher weil ich mir zu viele Gedanken mache…” Ich wurde leiser zum Ende des Satzes, ich hab mir so viele Gedanken gemacht das ich mich zu sehr gestresst habe, wie peinlich.

“Wir haben sie erstmal an einen Tropf gehängt, Sie sollten trotzdem etwas essen, Frühstück wird um 8 Uhr zu den Patienten gebracht. Sie bleiben noch bis morgen zur Beobachtung hier, wenn dann alles gut aussieht können Sie wieder nach hause. Ich schreibe Sie noch 3 Tage Krank, bleiben Sie zuhause und entspannen Sie sich, zu viel Stress ist nicht gut für die Gesundheit. Ich guck heute abend noch einmal vorbei, erholen Sie sich noch ein wenig und kommen Sie zu Kräften. Es warten viele Besucher draußen.” Mit einem Lächeln trug Sie etwas in meine Akte ein und verließ dann den abgegrenzten Bereich.

Nicht viel später kam meine Mutter hinter dem Vorhang zum vorschein, gefolgt von meiner kleinen Schwester und meinem großen Bruder. Hinter meiner Familie konnte ich die Gesichter von Freunden erkennen.

“Wir lassen dich erstmal alleine mit deiner Familie, gut das du wieder wach bist.” Sakura lächelte, der Rest meiner Freunde winkte und rief kurze “Gute Besserung!” bevor ich mit meiner Familie alleine war.

“Was machst du nur!” Meine Mutter nahm mich in die Arme und drückte mich etwas zu fest, wie Sie es immer tat, ich konnte meinen Bruder grinsen sehen, meine Schwester zog einen schmollmund und hatte rote Augen, ah, sie musste geweint haben.

“Jag mir doch nicht so einen Schrecken ein! Ich war gerade am Wäsche zusammen legen als der Anruf kam! Es ist so lange her dass du das letzte Mal umgekippt bist! Dein Vater macht sich auch Sorgen, aber er ist gerade im Ausland unterwegs für seine Arbeit, ich wünschte er würde endlich hier Wurzeln!” Ich musste leicht lachen, meine Mutter verändert sich nicht mehr.

“Papa wird nie irgendwo anwurzeln, du weißt doch wie er ist, immer auf Abenteuersuche.”

“Du bist genauso schlimm!” Meine Mutter verschränkte ihre Arme und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett. 

“Danke das ihr gekommen seid.” 

“Uwaaaaah~!” Meine Schwester schmiss sich auf mich, richtig, sie kam mehr nach meiner Mutter, der gleiche Klammergriff als ob sie einen Erwürgen würde. Ich strich ihr langsam über den Rücken.

“D-Du...h-hättescht.. schtenbem k-könnem!”  _ (“Du hättest sterben können!”) _

“Davon stirbt man nicht Mimi, und guck, alles gut, ich lebe noch, morgen darf ich wieder nach hause.”

“Du glaubst doch nicht das wir dich alleine zurück in deine Wohnung lassen? Schwesterchen mich wirst du die nächsten Wochen nicht los.”

“Was?” Ich sah von meinem Bruder zu meiner Mutter, sie sah mich böse an und nickte dann.

“Dein Bruder sucht momentan Arbeit und da du anscheinend nicht dazu in der Lage bist wie ein ordentlicher Erwachsener Mensch zu leben und Essen vergisst, wird dein Bruder für ein paar Wochen bei dir bleiben.”

“Mama! Ich hab nur ein Bett! In meiner Wohnung ist nicht mal genug Platz um eine Maus zu halten!” Meine Schwester beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

“Dein Bruder passt auf die Couch!” 

“Was? Mikou’s Couch ist winzig! Mikou du hast ein Doppelbett, wir machen’s wie früher als wir klein waren und du Albträume hattest.” Mein Bruder sah mich an als ob das die genialste Idee der Welt gewesen wäre.

“Bah! Ihr seid beide erwachsen, Miharu. Du passt auf Mikou’s Couch, geh deiner Schwester nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven.” 

“Ma!” 

“Ich will auch bei Mikou bleiben!” Mimi setzte sich langsam etwas auf, immerhin konnte ich jetzt atmen.

“Wenn du auch bei mir bleibst wer passt dann auf Mama auf?” Mimi zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schien zu überlegen.

“Dann kommt Mikou halt zu uns! Goku fragt immer nach dir.” Goku? Ich sah zu meiner Mutter rüber, sie nickte.

“Ah, der Junge war schon immer in dich verliebt, wir haben damals alle gedacht das ihr zwei mal zusammen kommt. Aber du hast den Kopf ja immer in den Wolken.” 

“Goku? In mich verliebt? Niemals, soweit ich mich erinnern kann hat er mich immer nur geärgert! Selbst an meinem letzten Schultag hat er noch Farbe über meinen Kopf gegossen.”

“Hm, was war da noch der Grund? Ich glaube seine Mutter hatte mal etwas erzählt.”

“Jubei hat mir erzählt das er damals nicht wollte dass du mit Hitori zum Ball gehst, also hat er dafür gesorgt das du dein Kleid nicht mehr tragen kannst. Teenager…” Ich sah meinen Bruder an, was? Wieso lern ich das alles erst jetzt?

“Und ihr habt alle nur zugesehen?!”

“Du weißt gar nicht wie oft ich deinen Bruder davon abhalten musste ihn zu erschlagen, er sollte sich wirklich bei Jubei bedanken das er damals geholfen hat. Aber Taiga konnte keiner aufhalten, glaub mir er hat seine Strafe bekommen. Der mann war schon immer etwas zu grob.” Meine Mutter fing an in ihrer Handtasche nach etwas zu suchen.

“Apropos Jubei, ist bei euch noch alles okay?” Ich sah meinen Bruder an, er wurde leicht rot, kratzte seinen Nacken und hustete.

“Ah, ja… Jubei ist momentan für seine Arbeit unterwegs, sonst würde ich einfach bei ihm einziehen und in der Nähe arbeit suchen.”

“Bis wann ist er denn noch unterwegs?”

“Vielleicht zwei Wochen? Kommt drauf an ob alles gut geht. Er wollte sich nochmal bei mir melden wenn er genaueres weiß.” Ich nickte. Solange die beiden Glücklich sind. 

“Mimi komm her, wir müssen dein Gesicht mal sauber machen und dann sind wir auch erstmal weg, ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus.”

“Mach ich… Miharu, bring deine eigene Decke mit wenn du erst mal bei mir wohnst.” Mein bruder grinste und gab mir beide Daumen hoch.

“Erhol dich schnell.”

“Mhmm.” Mimi drückte mich nochmal bevor ich wieder alleine gelassen wurde. Ich seufzte kurz. Ah, ich bin aus dem Essen mit Madara raus gekommen, aber umkippen ist nicht wirklich das beste… vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich ausruhen. Aber vorher warte ich noch auf das Frühstück.

\-------

Ich durfte am nächsten Morgen wieder nach Hause, meine Mutter und Mimi hatten sich am Abend schon von mir verabschiedet und nur Miharu war geblieben, eine große Tasche dabei holte er mich ab und wir gingen gemeinsam zu meiner Wohnung. Miharu hatte nur ein paar Klamotten dabei aber Mama würde später seine Bettdecke bringen. Da ich noch den Rest der Woche krankgeschrieben war, konnten wir uns gemütlich einen Film ansehen und mal wieder lange Reden.

Miharu war einkaufen als Mama seine Decke und noch ein paar andere Sachen vorbei brachte, sie blieb leider nicht lange. Ich konnte mich die Woche tatsächlich entspannen, dadurch das mein Bruder da war wurde ich auch gut abgelenkt und konnte die stressige Situation mit Madara Uchiha vorerst vergessen.

Vorerst. Denn als ich Montag wieder auf dem Weg zur Arbeit war wurde ich wieder auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite angehalten, wieder von Madara Uchiha. Er hatte beide meine Arme festgehalten und musterte mich mit einem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

“Du siehst zu blass aus, kannst du wirklich schon wieder arbeiten?” Für zwei Sekunden war ich von seiner Stimme betäubt, der Mann kann Ohren schwängern wenn er redet. 

“Wieso duzen Sie mich?” Was? Wieso guckt er so? Eine Hand ließ meinen Arm los und strich mir sanft über die Wange während er leicht lächelte.

“Darf ich nicht, du kannst mich auch duzen, genau genommen wäre mir das lieber. Unser Date wurde ja leider zwangsweise auf heute verschoben, hast du heute schon was gegessen? Ich komm in deiner Pause zu dir und bring dir was zu essen, wir wollen ja nicht das du wieder umkippst.” Was passiert hier? 

“Date? Wir hatten kein Date, Sie wollten mich nur unbedingt als Entschuldigung für meine Hände zum Essen einladen.” Die Hand die an meiner Wange lag rutschte ein Stück nach hinten und zog mich zu ihm, die andere Hand glitt zu meinem Rücken und hielt mich fest an ihn gedrückt. Okay, leichte Panik! Sakura!

“Ah, nur weil es anders ausgedrückt wurde heißt es nicht das wir kein Date geplant hatten, ah~ so unschuldig meine kleine Mikou.” Fuck, meine Beine sind weich von seiner Stimme, seinem Gerucht, und mein Herz fühlt sich an als ob es gleich aus meinem Hals springt.

“Ich muss dich leider gehen lassen, sonst bist du zu spät, aber keine Sorge, ich komm in deiner Pause zu dir und kümmer mich um dich.” Wieso klingt das sowohl bedrohlich als auch wahnsinnig romantisch?! Was ist falsch mit meinem Hirn! Ich konnte genau spüren wie die Stellen an denen Madara mich angefasst hatte brennen, diesmal ließ er sich Zeit als er ging, ich stand benommen am Straßenrand.

Okay. Okay… du schaffst das… du musst nur etwas früher Pause machen und zu Sakura gehen, dann findest du eine Lösung, okay… okay! Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen schaffte ich es gerade noch pünktlich ins Büro, meine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit nur am hin und her laufen, war Madara gut für mich? Würde er mich einsperren? Würde er mich je wieder gehen lassen? 

“Mikou, du wolltest doch früher in die Pause, oder?”

“Huh? Oh, ja, danke für die Erinnerung Chef!” Ich schnappte mir mein Handy und verließ unser Büro, nur um um die Ecke zu biegen und direkt in die Arme von jemanden zu laufen. Warme Hände hielten mich fest.

“Du konntest nicht auf mich warten? Du musst dich nicht anstrengen, ich hab dich doch schon bemerkt meine kleine Mikou.” Ich sah langsam hoch, wirklich? Ich bin in den Mann gelaufen den ich gerade nicht treffen wollte? Was ist momentan nur los mit mir?! Madara lächelte mich an und plötzlich war meine Hand in seiner und ich wurde in den Fahrstuhl gezogen. Bevor ich sehen konnte welchen Knopf er drückte wurde ich gegen seine Brust gedrückt und konnte nichts mehr sehen.

“Es ist gut das du von alleine zu mir kommst, ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte wenn du weggelaufen wärst.” Eine Hand fing an über meine Haare zu streicheln, runter zu meinem Rücken und kurz bevor die Hand zu tief war um noch dezent zu sein war sie wieder oben auf meinem Kopf.

“Ich hab mir extra viel Mühe für dich gemacht, ich hab sogar einen Vorteil für deine Firma eingeräumt. Aber jetzt wird uns keiner mehr stören meine kleine Mikou. Hier oben haben wir unsere ruhe.” Mit diesen Worten wurde ich umgedreht. Vor mir war die Dachterrasse, nur das anstelle der einfachen grauen Terrasse ein Tisch romantisch aufgestellt wurde, mit Lichterketten um einen Pavillon der vorher noch nicht da war.

Das… das war tatsächlich das romantischste was jemals jemand für mich getan hat. Um den Pavillon wurden Rosenbüsche gestellt, irgendwoher kam romantische Musik. Ah, hier bin ich vielleicht noch sicher, das ist immerhin die Firma, aber was ist mit heute abend?

“Gefällt es dir, komm.” Meine Hand wurde wieder in seine genommen und leicht benommen ließ ich mich zu dem Tisch ziehen und setzte mich auf den Stuhl. Madara rückte den Stuhl für mich ran, ich konnte die Wärme in meinen Wangen spüren, ich war bestimmt rot, gucken wir den Teller an.

“Rot steht dir.” Mein Kinn wurde von seinen Fingerspitzen hoch gehoben und ich gezwungen in seine Richtung zu gucken. Ich wurde prompt noch röter. Sein Blick wirkte plötzlich… hungrig, nur nicht hungrig nach Essen.

“Wie lange muss ich noch auf dich warten?” 

“Was?” 

“Du lässt mich schon so lange warten, all die Montage wo du mich endlich angesehen hast dachte ich du kommst irgendwann zu mir, aber stattdessen bist du weggegangen. Und dann musste ich dir Kaffee über die Hände gießen nur damit du mir in die Augen guckst und ich dich endlich zu einem Date bekomme… aber du bist wieder weggelaufen. Ich hatte keine Wahl außer zu deiner Arbeit zu kommen. Also, wie lange muss ich noch warten?”

Er… er... all die Montage wo ich mir gedanken gemacht habe und  _ Er _ hat auf  _ Mich _ gewartet?! Was für eine Logik ist das?! Seh ich so aus als ob ich den ersten Schritt mache?!

“Wenn du mir nicht antwortest geh ich davon aus dass du keinen Widerspruch hast und wir in einer Beziehung sind.” Er grinste mich an.

“Ich…moment… ich brauche… einen Moment zum denken.” Wieso kann ich heute nur so abgehackt reden? 

“Nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst, iss solange, wenn du mir deine Antwort gibst können wir die Tür wieder aufschließen.” Er ließ mein Kinn los und nahm einen Schluck von, war das Wein?! Es ist mitten am Tag! Wieso haben wir überhaupt Wein hier? Moment, nein, das ist nicht die richtige Frage.

“Die Tür aufschließen? Was-”

“Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach so wieder gehen lassen jetzt wo du endlich bei mir bist.” Wieso sieht sein grinsen gleichzeitig unschuldig aus und wie das vom bösen Wolf?

“Sie-”

“Du. Mikou, duz mich oder ich muss es dir beibringen und das gefällt dir nicht unbedingt.” Ich schluckte, mein Mund fühlt sich leicht trocken an.

“Sie haben mich hier eingesperrt?!” Das Lächeln war weg, er sah nicht mehr Glücklich aus, langsam stand er auf, ich schrank zurück soweit es in dem Stuhl möglich war. Madara zog den Stuhl mit Leichtigkeit zu sich und stützte sich auf die Armlehnen mit den Händen, ich war eingekesselt.

“Ich will gehen.” 

“Nein, erst musst du lernen richtig mit mir zu reden, und dann gibst du mir eine Antwort, vorher lass ich dich nicht weg.” Seine Stimme war einen Ton tiefer geworden. Aus dem Stuhl kam ich nicht raus, Ich war umzingelt von Madara.

“Duz mich Mikou.” Seine Stimme war von einem knurren untermalen, was direkt in meine Beine ging und selbst wenn ich Platz hätte, jetzt hätte ich Probleme aufzustehen.

“Nein ich-” Lippen. Warme Lippen waren auf meinen, eine Zunge in meinem Mund und Hitze die in meinem Innersten wie eine Flamme brannte. Fast genauso plötzlich waren seine Lippen nicht mehr auf meinen, die Flammen brannten noch…

“Mikou, so gern ich dich auch Küsse, tu was ich dir sage.” Wieso steigt die Hitze?

“Nei-” Diesmal bekam ich nicht mal ein ganzes Wort raus bevor ich wieder Lippen auf meinen hatte, diesmal ließ er sich Zeit, ich drehte meinen Kopf weg, meine Atmung wurde schwerer, wieso kann ich nicht ordentlich atmen?

“Du musst dich benehmen Mikou, und das gerade war ungehorsam.” Wie tief geht seine Stimme den noch?! Wieso ist es so heiß, wieso rieche ich nur ihn? Was… was passiert hier gerade?

Während ich noch in Gedanken war wurde es über mir heller, blinzelnd sah ich mich um, wo war Madara. Ich sollte aufstehen, ja, gute Idee. Mich an der Armlehne abstützend hob ich mich langsam hoch, oh Gott waren meine Beine Pudding. Als ich gerade richtig stand wurde ich plötzlich hochgehoben und umgedreht als wäre ich nur eine Puppe. Meine Beine klammerten sich aus instinkt um Ihn damit ich nicht fiel.

Madara hielt mich ohne Probleme an sich gedrückt. Die Stellen wo unsere Körper sich berührten schienen zu brennen und ich war mir ziemlich sicher das mein gesamter Kopf rot war. Ich konnte spüren das er sich bewegte, aber ich war nicht dazu in der Lage von ihm weg zusehen. Wieso will mein Körper nicht so wie ich will? Wieso bin ich wie paralysiert?

“Meine Mikou, komm und sprich richtig mit mir, dann muss ich dich nicht bestrafen.” Madara setzte sich, ich war endlich dazu in der Lage meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Wir saßen im Schatten auf einer Steinbank, ich auf seinem Schoß. Die Händer die mich vorher an ihn gedrückt und gehalten haben waren nach oben gewandert, eine Hand blieb um meine Taille und drückte mich gegen ihn, während die zweite nach oben an meinen Nacken ging und meinen Kopf so hielt das ich nur ihn ansehen kann. 

“Mikou… mach es dir selbst einfacher, sag einfach ja.” Zu dicht, er war viel zu dicht, wieso ist er so dicht? 

“N-” Mehr als ein Buchstabe kam nicht mehr raus ehe ich wieder geküsst wurde, ich konnte nicht weg, ich konnte meinen Kopf nicht drehen, ich konnte ihn nicht wegschubsen weil ich mich wie Pudding fühlte und mir sicher war da er stärker ist als ich. Ngh! Warum schmeckt er gut? Madara’s Zunge strich langsam über, unter und um meine eigene. Mngh~. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

“Benimmst du dich jetzt?” Ich wollte mich zurück lehnen, weg von ihm, oder drehen, aber seine Hände hielten mich zu fest in dieser Position. 

“Ich… ich… Sie-” Ich konnte kaum meine Gedanken richtig zusammenfassen als ich wieder geküsst wurde, härter diesmal. Mein Kopf fühlte sich wattig an, mein Körper wie Pudding und als Kern von allem war eine heiße Flamme die in meinem Körper mit Hitze pochte. Ich hatte keine Kraft um mich weiter zu wehren, wieso nicht nachgeben? Warum wehre ich mich noch mal? Ich wollte doch das er mit mir redet? Hab ich ihn nicht deshalb jeden Montag für 2 Monate lang beobachtet? Wollte ich ihn nicht besser kennen lernen? Und eventuell mit ihm zusammen sein?

Mein Körper schien zu wissen was mein Kopf wollte und ich schob meine Hände hoch, weg von seiner Brust wo ich versucht hatte ihn weg zu schieben und um seinen Nacken. Meine Finger verflochten sich in seine langen Haare, verwuschelten wahrscheinlich den simplen Zopf den er meistens trug und legten sich um seinen Kopf. Als ob auch plötzlich ein Feuer in Madara gestartet wurde mit meiner einfachen Bewegung, wurde ich noch näher an seinen Körper gedrückt.

Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, als meine Lippen wieder ihre Freiheit bekamen und leicht schmerzten, wahrscheinlich auch schon geschwollen wie seine eigenen Lippen. Hungrige Augen sahen mich.

“Mikou… meine kleine Minx.” ich schluckte, meine Atmung schwer und mein Körper brennend. 

“M-Madara.” Sind seine Augen gerade dunkler geworden? 

“Mikou du musst was essen, du kannst nicht wieder umkippen. Ich wusste erst nicht was passiert war und dachte schon du wärst gekidnappt worden. Mein Assistent hat dann herausgefunden was passiert ist. Was wenn du dir den Kopf an einer Ecke aufgeschlagen hättest? Was würde ich dann machen müssen? Meine kleine Mikou-Minx.” Madara rieb seinen Kopf an mir, Gott der Mann riecht zu gut, ich atmete tief durch die Nase ein um mehr von dem Geruch zu bekommen der mir den Kopf benebelte.

Die Hand die vorher noch in meinem Nacken war strich mir sanft über den Kopf bevor er mich wieder hart an sich drückte. Ich spürte seine Erregung zwischen uns, aber irgendwie fühlte sich die Hitze auch gut an, mit einem plötzlichen Schmerz an meiner Halsbeuge wurde ich aus meiner warmen, fluffigen Welt gezogen. Bei dem Versuch mich von ihm weg zu lehnen wurde ich nur dichter an ihn gedrückt und mit mehr Stärke gehalten. 

Ich spürte seine Zähne auf meiner Haut, und auch seine Zunge, genauso wie die Kraft mit der er an meiner Haut saugte. Erst als er wieder los ließ und sich zurück lehnte sah ich sein zufriedenes Grinsen. 

“So, jetzt sieht jeder dass du mir gehörst.”

“Was haben S-... hast du gemacht?” Meine Hand wollte nach der Stelle fühlen die nun feucht mit Speichel war, aber statt mich meinen Arm bewegen zu lassen wurde ich wieder herangezogen. 

Zu meiner Überraschung stand Madara wieder auf, mich immer noch a sich gedrückt und haltend und ging wieder zu dem Tisch, diesmal konnte ich um mich sehen und sah das wir in einer kleinen versteckten Ecke hinter dem Eingang gesessen hatten. Ehe ich zu viel um mich gucken konnte wurde ich wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt, Madara konnte ohne Probleme meine Beine von sich lösen und schob den Stuhl wieder ordentlich an den Tisch.

Vor mir lag ein Teller gefüllt mit verschiedenen Sorten von Sushi, elegante Stäbchen warteten nur darauf benutzt zu werden. Ich sah zu Madara, mein Gesicht brannte immer noch, aber jetzt fühlte sich das brennen anders an als nur einfacher Scham. Madara setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl und beobachtete mich während ich ihn beobachtete. 

“Du musst was essen meine Minx, oder willst du lieber das ich dich füttere?” Ich konnte also immer noch Scham fühlen, gut zu wissen, ich nahm schnell meine Stäbchen und steckte mir das erste Stück Sushi in den Mund ohne groß hinzusehen. Lachs? Ich sah runter auf das Sushi es war auf jeden Fall gutes Sushi, der Lachs schmeckte gut, der Reis war nicht zu viel. 

Ein Stück verschwand schneller als das nächste, und bevor ich den Teller komplett leer hatte tauchten immer mehr und mehr neue Sushi auf. Ein Wunderteller! Als ich wieder runter sah blieb der Teller leer, oh, also gab es Limit bei dem Wunderteller. 

“Hat es geschmeckt?” Ich sah zu Madara, richtig den hatte ich kurzzeitig ausgeblendet. Er hatte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und seinen Mund auf seinen Händen abgelegt. Seine Händen verdeckten seinen Mund, wodurch ich nur seine schwarzen Augen sehen konnte und hoffentlich so seine Laune lesen konnte. 

“Uhm, ja.” Ich legte die Stäbchen wieder weg, etwas verlegen. Sah ich komisch aus beim essen? Hab ich geschlungen? Denkt er jetzt ich bin ein Vielfraß? Moment, wieso mach ich mir da sorgen drum? Wieso hab ich ihn vorhin zurück geküsst? 

Madara stand auf und kam zu mir rüber, zog den Stuhl wieder heraus und beugte sich zu mir runter, ein kurzer Kuss und als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete war ich mal wieder alleine, was war das mit Madara und dem plötzlichen verschwinden?

\-------

Der Rest des Tages verschwamm ineinander und ich hatte das Gefühl das ich nur auf Autopilot funktionierte. Irgendwie kam ich in das Auto von Madara und saß mit ihm auf dem Rücksitz während die Partition den Chauffeur von uns trennte und uns mehr Privatsphäre gab als mir wirklich lieb war. 

Madara hatte mich komplett an sich gezogen, einen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt und seine Finger strichen leicht meine Schulter rauf und runter während seine andere Hand auf einem Tablet scrollte, das an der Partition in einer Halterung hing. Was passiert hier gerade? War ich in einer Beziehung und wusste das nur nicht? 

“Wir sind gleich da, keine Sorge.” 

“Huh, wo?” Madara hörte auf meine Schulter zu streicheln und ich spürte den Blick auf mir, unsicher sah ich zu ihm auf.

“Minx, willst du mich herausfordern?” 

“Was? Nein! Wieso?”

“Meine kleine Minx, wenn du nicht aufpasst fress ich dich noch hier im Auto auf.” Oh Gott, seine Stimmer war wieder zu diesem tiefen Knurren gesunken und mit dieser Stimme so dicht an meinem Ohr konnte ich förmlich spüren wie meine Beine zu Pudding wurden. 

“Ah! Sind wir nicht gleich da?” Ich versuchte schnell von ihm weg zu rücken, nur das das nicht ganz so gut klappte wie ich gehofft hatte den für jeden Zentimeter den ich weiter schaffter kam Madara zwei Zentimeter näher zu mir.

“Hmm? Dann lass uns endlich unser erstes Date haben kleine Minx, du hast mich schon zu lange warten lassen.” *Klick* Mein Sicherheitsgurt wurde gelöst und die Tür geöffnet, Madara grinste mich an bevor er aus dem Auto stieg und mir die Hand hinhielt um mir aus dem Auto zu helfen. 

Etwas unsicher nahm ich seine Hand, nur das er meine Hand nicht los ließ nachdem ich aus dem Auto ausgestiegen war sondern meine Hand hielt und mich in das Restaurant führte. Es sah viel zu teuer aus im Vergleich zu den Restaurants die ich gewohnt war. Selbst die Inneneinrichtung war elegant, zumindest soweit ich das sagen kann.

Madara führte mich durch das Restaurant hoch in den zweiten Stock und zu einem Balkon, der gedeckte Tisch war vor der offenen Balkontür und strahlte förmlich eine romantische Aura aus. Wie auf der Dachterrasse schob Madara mich hier auch wieder an den Tisch sobald ich mich auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte und setzte sich mir gegenüber hin.

“Minx, wieso bist du weggelaufen?” Wieso kann er das nicht einfach sein lassen? Viel mehr plagt mich die Frage ob ich mir Sorgen machen muss das ich irgendwo eingesperrt werde und dann erst wieder raus komme wenn ich tue was Madara von mir möchte.

“Ich bin nicht weggelaufen…” Die Vorspeise wurde serviert.

“Du hast dir nicht mehr deinen Cappuccino geholt, stattdessen bist du sogar extra später als sonst in ein anderes Café gegangen… Wolltest du vor mir weg laufen? Wurden dir von jemanden irgendwelche falschen Dinge über mich erzählt?”

“Ich bin nicht weggelaufen… nicht so jedenfalls.” Den zweiten Teil des Satzes murmelte ich in Richtung des Tellers.

“Guck mich an Mikou.” Ich sah hoch, ließ meinen Kopf aber hängen.

“Wieso bist du nicht mehr in das Café gekommen?”

“Ich hab mich wie ein Stalker gefühlt… und wir hätten uns eh nie unterhalten, ich seh das Problem nicht.” Madara stand auf, wie auf dem Balkon schon, zog er meinen Stuhl so das ich ihn ansah.

“Kleine Minx, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich dich einfach so gehen hätte lassen? Aber es gibt da eine Möglichkeit wie du mich weiterhin beobachten kannst und sogar anfassen, ohne das du dich wie ein Stalker fühlen musst.” Ich sah ihn fragend an, was meinte er denn jetzt? “Heirate mich einfach, meine Frau darf machen was sie möchte.”

“Wa-! Nein! Ich kann doch nicht einfach jemanden heiraten den ich noch nicht mal richtig kenne!”

“Natürlich kannst du das, aber wenn du noch etwas Zeit brauchst fangen wir einfach damit an das du bei mir einziehst, schließlich kann ich meine Verlobte nicht einfach mit einem anderen Mann in einer Wohnung lassen.” 

“Spionierst du mich aus?!”

“Ich behalte dich nur im Auge damit du nicht wieder ohne ein Wort verschwindest, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich.”

“Der Mann von dem du redest ist mein Bruder!”

“Dein Bruder ist auch nur ein Mann, wer weiß wann er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten kann.”

“Mein Bruder ist schwul! Und davon mal abgesehen, Ugh! Widerlich! Das ist mein Bruder, als der sowas machen würde!”

“Du ziehst trotzdem bei mir ein. Schließlich sind wir jetzt verlobt, ach richtig, den Ring dürfen wir nicht vergessen.” Ich fühl mich als hätte ich die Hälfte nicht mitbekommen von unserem Gespräch. Seit wann hab ich ja gesagt zu einer Hochzeit? Wieso denkt er wir sind verlobt?!

“Warte… das geht zu schnell, wann hab ich einer Verlobung zugestimmt?” Seine Augen sahen mich plötzlich hart an.

“Ah~ kleine Mikou, auf der Dachterrasse hast du natürlich zugestimmt, keine Sorge, ich lass dich die Hochzeit planen wie du möchtest. Wenn wir fertig sind mit essen gehen wir dir gemeinsam einen Ring aussuchen und dann holen wir aus deiner alten Wohnung was immer du noch brauchst.” Er strich mir über die Wange… hat er mir gerade meine Entscheidung weggenommen? Schon wieder?!

“Nein! Ich will nicht mit dir zusammen ziehen und auch nicht verlobt sein!”

“Natürlich musst du dich nicht mehr mit mir verloben, wir sind schon verlobt. Und Wenn du dich wegen dem Umzug nicht um deine Sachen kümmern möchtest brauchen wir nicht mehr in die Wohnung zurück, ich kauf dir alles was du brauchst.” Ich schluckte, er sah bedrohlich aus wenn er so lächelte.

“Nein, ich-” Wieder wurde ich durch einen Kuss unterbrochen, ich versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, jedoch ohne Erfolg. 

“Mikou, du musst nicht mit mir spielen damit ich dich Küsse.” Ich wurde wieder geküsst, sanft dieses mal. Wieso füllt sich mein Kopf mit Watte wenn er mich küsst? Wieso brennt mein Körper schon wieder?

Mein Körper stellte sich wieder auf Autopilot, warum kann der Mann so gut küssen das ich jedes Mal die Kontrolle über mich verliere? Ohne das ich es merkte hatten wir das Restaurant verlassen, hab ich überhaupt etwas gegessen? Mein Magen fühlte sich voll an, aber wieso war dieser Tag so schwammig? 

Als ich das nächste mal wieder richtig aufpasste und nicht mehr nur mit Autopilot funktionierte saß ich auf einem Stuhl in einem Juweliergeschäft, vor mir mehrere Ringe die deutlich zu viele oder zu große Edelsteine hatten.

“Such dir aus welchen du möchtest.” Ich blinzelte und sah zu Madra rüber, warte er meint das ernst?!

“Ich mag auffällige Ringe nicht.” Hier gab es bestimmt nichts was nicht auffällig war.

“Erstellen Sie einen Ring aus Weißgold, Rubine und schwarze Diamanten eingebettet. Auf der Innenseite unsere Initialen und das Uchiha-Wappen muss erkenntlich auf der Außenseite sein. Sie haben eine Woche.” Ich sah Madara geschockt an, die Juwelier Angestellte hatte alles aufgeschrieben und schien auch kein Problem damit zu sehen? 

“Mikou du hast recht, wir sollten nicht kaufen was jeder andere auch haben kann, ein Verlobungsring der nur von dir getragen werden kann und den niemand auf der Welt sonst hat ist besser.” Ich wurde im Brautstil hochgehoben, noch verwirrt und geschockt war das gerade alles etwas schwer zu verarbeiten. Ich kam im Auto wieder zu mir, was war das für ein komischer Tag heute?!

“Deine Kündigung müssen wir auch noch einreichen, aber für’s erste gehen wir in unsere Wohnung.” 

“Kündigung? Ich will nicht kündigen!”

“Mikou-Minx, keine Frau von Uchiha arbeitet, es gibt ein paar die einen Laden besitzen als Hobby, aber unsere Frauen arbeiten zu lassen würde bedeuten das wir als Clan nicht mehr stark genug sind.

“Was ist das denn für eine sexistische Einstellung? Ich will weiter arbeiten, ich mag meine Arbeit! Was würde ich überhaupt den ganzen Tag sonst machen?”

“Mikou, ich sehe schon du hast Probleme selbst zu kündigen, aber keine Sorge, ich kann das einen Assistenten machen lassen. In der Firma gibt es zu viele Männer die dir etwas antun könnten, du bleibst zuhause, wo du sicher bist.” 

Was zur Hölle ist falsch mit Uchiha? Können die nicht hören? Wieso darf ich nicht selbst entscheiden was ich mache?! Jedes Mal wenn ich nur ein klein wenig nachgebe werde ich zwei Kilometer weiter gezogen als ich eigentlich wollte.

“Madara, ich will meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich will nicht aufhören zu arbeiten.”

“Du bist nicht sicher auf deiner Arbeit, du siehst nicht wie die anderen Männer dir hinterher starren! Wer weiß was die dir antun wollen, nein, du bleibst da wo ich weiß das du sicher bist!”

“Ich bin sicher auf arbeit! Niemand wäre dumm genug irgendetwas in der Firma zu machen!” 

“Und auf dem Weg dahin?! Du bist zu vertrauensselig!”

“Dann fahr du mich zu arbeit, dann siehst du doch das ich sicher ankomme. Wenn du mich dazu zwingst nicht mehr zu arbeiten sorge ich dafür dass du mich nie wieder siehst!” Ich kann hier nicht schon wieder nachgeben! Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sah er mich nur musternd an, er sah nicht zufrieden aus, seine Hände waren zu fäusten zusammengeballt und sein Kiefer war angespannt.

“Gut. Nur unter der Voraussetzung das du jeden Morgen von mir bis zu deinem Büro gebracht wirst und ohne mich nicht abends aus dem Büro gehst. Ich entscheide mit wem du deine Mittagspause verbringst.”

“Was?! Ich bin nicht deine Sklavin!” Plötzlich wurde mein Kiefer von Madara’s Hand festgehalten und sein Gesicht war zu dicht an meinem. 

“Mikou, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du willst arbeiten, okay, ich gebe nach, aber ich lasse nicht zu das dir irgendwas passiert nur weil ich nicht da bin! Du kannst mit Sakura deine Pausen verbringen, sollte da irgendjemand etwas versuchen kann sie dich beschützen. Und wenn du unbedingt arbeiten musst bekommst du eine Assistentin von mir.”

“Wa-... Madara! Mir passiert nichts! Wieso soll ich in einem Käfig leben?!”

“Du zerbrichst mir noch den Kopf Mikou! Ich kann dir nur soweit nachgeben! Nimm es an!”

“Aber-” Mit einem Knurren wurde ich in den Sitz gepresst und spürte wieder Zähne an meiner Halsbeuge, diesmal jedoch auf der anderen Seite. Es tat mehr weh als vorher, meine Augen brannten mit den aufkommenden Tränen. 

“Das tut weh, Madara!”

“Mikou gehört mir, nur mir! Und ich werde sicherstellen dass du das nicht vergisst.” Er leckte mit der Zunge über die Stelle bevor er ein Stück weiter runter in Richtung meiner Schulter ging und wieder zubiss.

“Aua!” Ich versuchte vergeblich ihn weg zu drücken.

“Es tut mir im Herzen weh wenn du sagst das du weg willst Mikou, verstehst du was du mir antust?! Ich kann dich nicht mehr weg lassen, du musst bei mir bleiben, du musst sicher sein!” Er sah zu mir hoch.

“I-Ich hab angst...” Madara hob seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter weg, eine Hand strich sanft über meinen Kopf.

“Ja, wir haben beide angst, also bleib einfach bei mir und ich beschütze dich. Am besten kann ich das wenn du brav zuhause bleibst.”

“Ich will aber… ich will arbeiten. Ich kann nicht einfach mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen! Und du kannst nicht einfach für mich Entscheidungen treffen. Das geht alles zu schnell!” Meine Tränen liefen über meine Wangen.

“Mikou, shhh. Alles ist gut, ich muss dich nur bei mir haben, so schnell es geht, so fest es geht. Ich habe das Gefühl ich dreh durch wenn ich dich nicht sehe, als du aufgehört hast ins Café zu kommen war ich kurz davor dich einfach aus deiner Wohnung zu entführen damit du bei mir bist und nicht mehr weg kannst.”

“Was…? Du… du wolltest mich entführen?”

“Fast, aber so wie du guckst sieht es eher so aus als hättest du etwas schlimmeres gehört?”

“Uhm… Sakura hat mir erzählt das Uchiha gerne ihre Partner entführen bis sie nachgeben…”

“Ah, ja. Es gibt da einige Geschichten, meistens sind die jedoch übertrieben. Uchiha Tradition ist es seine Verlobte ab dem Zeitpunkt der Verlobung bis zur Hochzeit nicht aus dem Haus zu lassen. Ursprünglich wurde gesagt dass das hilft das die Braut keine plötzliche Panik vor dem Altar kriegt und wegrennt. Die Tradition wird immer noch fortgeführt.”

“Also… also kann ich nach der Hochzeit wieder arbeiten?”

“Natürlich, und nur wenn du dann noch willst. Wie gesagt, die meisten Frauen tendieren aber nicht dazu oder öffnen einen Laden wo sie nur ab und zu vorbeischauen.”

“Tut mir leid… das ich dich missverstanden hab…” Meine Tränen wurden sanft weg gestrichen, Madara sah mir in die Augen. 

“Meine kleine Minx. Auch wenn wir tendenzen haben unsere Geliebten zu entführen, ich habe genug Rückhaltung das ich erst deine Liebe will.”

“Du hast dich nicht wirklich gut angestellt…” Gab ich kleinlaut zur Antwort. Madara gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich.

“Sollte ich je in der Zeit zurückreisen können sprech ich dich im Café an.”

“Wieso hast du mich nicht angesprochen?”

“Du sahst immer zu konzentriert aus, ich wollte den niedlichen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ruinieren.”

“Ah. Ich, ich bin nur wegen dir ins Café gekommen.” Mein gesicht wurde wieder heiß. “Ich wusste aber dass nie etwas passieren würde, ein Mann der so gut aussieht hat bestimmt kein Interesse an jemanden wie mir, dachte ich immer.”

“Mikou.” Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen. “Heirate mich. Bleib bei mir zuhause bis zur Hochzeit und dann entscheide ob du noch arbeiten willst. Ich liebe dich so sehr ich würde mir für dich das Herz rausreißen.” Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. 

“Ich… ich weiß nicht ob ich schon für eine Hochzeit bereit bin… können wir, können wir erst versuchen eine normale Beziehung zu führen? Dates und so? Vielleicht auch da wo andere Menschen sind?”

“Ich will nicht das andere Männer meine Mikou sehen.” Ich kicherte.

“Nur weil sie mich sehen heißt das ja nicht das ich nicht mehr bei dir bin?” Madara sah aus als hätte ich ihm erzählt ich hätte zwei Köpfe.

“Aber nur wenn du bei mir einziehst.” Uchiha sind also sehr unsicher, na gut ich denke da kann ich nachgeben.

“Okay, aber solange wir in einer normalen Beziehung sind geh ich noch arbeiten. Da besteh ich drauf.”

“Nur wenn ich dir eine Assistentin geben darf. Ich brauch nur einen Tag, versprochen!” 

“Ugh, fein!” Zum ersten mal war ich es die sich zu ihm lehnte und den Kuss initiierte. Zusammen mit einem Mann von dem ich dachte ich könne ihn nur aus der Ferne ansehen, mit einer Achterbahn dazwischen und endlich konnte sich mein Herz beruhigen. Na ja, bis auf das schnelle Klopfen das Madaras Berührungen bei mir auslösen, aber damit lebe ich gerne.

**Author's Note:**

> Gewidmet an meine Freundin JealynShay - Hab dich lieb Jaelyn (´꒳`)♡


End file.
